Time In A Bottle
by believable-pen
Summary: ianto asks Jack out to dinner ...


**A short one off, cos the song came into my head … enjoy**

_**Time In A Bottle**_

Okay, so Ianto was a little late with Jack's coffee. Hadn't he been busy in the archives these passed three hours? But did Jack take that into consideration...did he hell! He rode the Welshman like a surf board.

"I was wondering where you were, Ianto Jones."

"I was tied up with documents and stuff that Tosh gave me," offered Ianto, in his own defence. "I got here as fast as I could." He went to leave.

"So...what's the rush?" Jack frowned. Was it something he said?

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed. "I have lots to do," he looked at the clock behind Jack, "and I want to get away at a decent time tonight. So, if you don't want me for anything else..."

Jack frowned and swallowed. He was a little hurt by that, but looked down. "Ok... sorry. You're free to go."

Ianto moved toward the door and then stopped. "I'm sorry, sir. I left a full pot of coffee and I tided the Hub. I'd like to have dinner at least once off a plate this week. I'm tired of takeaways!"

"No no... its fine Ianto. You do what you have to do. What you want to do." Jack took a breath and looked around the office.

Ianto stopped and looked at the older man. "I'd like to have dinner with you. That's also what I want."

Jack looked at Ianto and gulped "Oh..." he was taken aback by what the Welshman said.

"That's if you want to...I mean...if you'd rather not or have other plans, I'll understand." Ianto looked at his feet, then met Jack's gaze. "Say yes..."

Jack chuckled "Of course. I'd love too"

Ianto moved from one foot to the other. "You would? That's…that's great! Do you like Italian? I love Italian."

Jack smirked. "I like anything really. Italian is fine." Jack watched the younger man.

"Right. I'll finish up in the archives then. I'll be ready in say, an hour."

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Jack smiled, then looked at the time.

Ianto disappeared out of the door and down to the main Hub. He flashed Tosh a brilliant smile, before rounding the corner leading to the stairs.

Jack looked round, then walks out the office with his coat. "I'm going out, " Jack told the others. He sighed, then left.

Went Ianto came up 47 minutes later, he found Jack's office empty.

Owen met him as he descended the stairs. "Jack left just after you went back down to the archives," the medic told him.

Ianto tried to hide his disappointment, but Owen saw right through him.

"He stood you up! The bastard!"

Jack was on the roof thinking of the Millennium Centre, looking out over the Bay. He watched as the people walking past. He sensed John Hart.

"What do you want, John."

"You know what I want, Jack. I want you!"

Jack wasn't in the mood, but soon he was argued with John.

"I don't love you…haven't for a long time. I've moved on. It's time you did, too." Jack turned his back. John threw him off the roof.

A crown gathered round the Captain's body, as John Hart disappeared into thin air.

"Owen!" cried Tosh. "It's Jack!"

Owen and Ianto made their way to Tosh's workstation. They looked at the screen. Jack's motionless body lay on the ground, surrounded by people.

"We need to get him back here before he comes back to life and scares the shit out of everyone," said Owen.

"Did he jump?" asked Gwen.

Tosh ran back the CCTV footage.

"No. John Hart threw him off!"

"John Hart!" whispered Ianto. "No, not again!"

They laid Jack on the autopsy table and Owen cleaned the blood away from his mouth. Ianto stood by the old couch, looking down.

"Why was he on top of the Millennium Centre?" asked Gwen.

Ianto spoke softly, but didn't look at Gwen. "I sort of asked him out on a date."

"And Jack bloody Harkness stood him up!" added Owen.

"What if he didn't," began Ianto, walking down to the autopsy table. "What if he went up there to think." He took Jack's hand in both of his. "He does that, you know."

"You makin' excuses for him?" asked Owen.

"No!"

Jack let out a huge gasp, squeezing Ianto's hand.

"Arh!"

Owen tapped Jack on the chest. "Welcome back to the land of the livin'."

"Where is he? Where's John Hart?"

"He…left," replied Ianto, running a thumb over Jack's knuckles.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. "Can we take a rain check on dinner. I'm feeling a little tender right now."

Ianto nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ianto let Jack's hand go and walked back up to the main Hub. "I think I'll go home, if you don't mind."

Jack just nodded.

As Ianto entered his flat, he turned on the radio. His eyes filled with tears, as he listened to the song the DJ was playing….._If I could save time in a bottle. The first thing that I'd like to do. Is to save every day. Til Eternity passes away. Just to spend them with you….._


End file.
